Fated Feathers Concept Story
by CodedWriter
Summary: A Possible Future in the Sonic Universe depending on what events occur. Sonic left everyone with no goodbye and Amy with the harshest possible. It's been 6 Years since that day and Amy is still broken but she has become a strong fighter with a secret destiny. Will they be able to make amends? *Side Stories will be brought up in future chapters
1. The Main Story Events

**PREFACE**

 **This Fanfiction is a possible future in the Sonic Universe. This is mainly a draft going over the most important moments in the story. All events that take place that weren't featured are considered side stories that may be released in the future.**

 **Some elements of the story might be explained in the future.**

 **There is a moment towards the end that will explain what would happen if this was a regular game,and the player had the choice of what happens to the protagonist.**

 **This Story does contain elements of Anxiety,Depression and Violence. Please be advised.**

 **An Extra Story Element that was not explained:**

 **During a Mission,Amy was shot on the side of the head and almost died. She survived due to the gods not believing it was her time and they sent her back down to the land of the living with transparent wings. The Shock from the bullet caused many of her memories of Sonic to be torn or even lost. Therefore causing mental distress.**

 **Criticism is welcome.**

* * *

" _|||||||||||| where are you going!? Come back! Please!"_

" _Get away! You're what's holding me down! I would be better off without you near me! Go Away!"_

"!"

Amy awoke with cold sweat on her forehead,shaking from the nightmare she just experienced.

Taking deep breaths,she glanced around at her surroundings. She wasn't in that field from her dream. She was in her comforting room at her Adoptive Father's house. She was safe. Finally calming down,she picked up her phone and glanced at the time.

20XX March 15th- 7:30 am

"Oh..that's right..today was..that."

She sighed at the only clear memory she had of her once "true love". It was 6 years since that day. The day where her whole world was turned upside down.

Pulling herself out of bed,only taking minor notice of the many scars on her legs and arms; she went to her dresser,pulling out her regular uniform. A White blouse top with a red plaid skirt and a red tie. Despite the changes she went through,she was always drawn to the same old colors.

She quickly put on her uniform and grabbed everything she would need for the day,stuffing it into her school bag.

While she was in the bathroom,brushing her now long hair,She couldn't help but notice the faint dark circles underneath her emerald eyes. She sighed to herself,muttering that she wasn't getting enough sleep these days. But,she continued to stare at herself,

 _Despite everything that happened,I still look the same; like the same stupid girl I was all those years ago. But..I've changed..right?_

Shaking the thought away,she left the bathroom and went downstairs.

Sitting at the Kitchen table was no other than Shadow,her Adoptive Father. The one who chose to take care of her and train her when she was at her most weakest. She still couldn't figure out why he decided to take care of her back then; why he would even consider training her and becoming a father for her. But She was more than grateful for what he had done.

"Good Morning Rosebud,you don't look like you got any sleep; What's wrong?"

Rosebud. The loving nickname he gave to her only a year after he started to take care of her.

"...I'm not sure..I've been having nightmares a lot lately..I think it's affecting my sleep pattern..I guess."

"I see..Are you sure you want to go to school today? You know you can take a day off and rest. Rouge is even starting to get concerned."

Rouge had acquired a teaching license in those years and begun teaching only 2 years ago.

"It's fine Father. I'm fine for now. But if I don't feel well after today,I'll stay home tomorrow and sleep in."

Shadow sighed,sipping his morning coffee; no milk,no sugar. Just the way he liked it.

"Very well..but you know I care about your health Rosebud. You need to take better care of yourself."

"I know. I assure you that I'm ok."

Shadow smiled and patted the seat next to him.

"Alright alright,now come on; I made you breakfast,you can't study without food."

Amy smiled and quietly sat down next to her Father. He had always made her breakfast ever since he had adopted her. The same old,two eggs with four slices of toast. She quickly ate her food,as her stomach was crying from the lack of food for 12 hours. As she was finishing up the last of her toast,the phone started to ring.

Shadow was quick to answer the call.

"...mhmm...no..you can't be serious...he..he's alive first off? and he's here? Right now?

listen..this isn't a good time. call me during my lunch break. We'll discuss it later...ok..bye."

After he hung up,Amy was quick to stand up.

"Father..? What was that about? It sounded serious. Whose alive?"

Shadow sighed,knowing that if she found out,she would have a mental breakdown.

"Nothing too major. Just something with work Rosebud. One of my coworkers seemed to have survived and he's back."

"Alright..you sure everything is ok? Like it's not something I should know?"

"Not for now,I'll tell you when I'm back from work. You just focus on going to school today."

Amy nodded. She had a feeling this wasn't what that phone call was about. But she chose to shake off the feeling and believe her father.

* * *

It was a regular day like no other,the sun was shining through the windows of Amy's classroom,all of her classmates were smiling and laughing without a care in the world and her school work was mind numbing but still enjoyable. But..Rouge seemed to have gotten the same phone call during lunch...her reaction was almost identical to her Father's. But once again,Amy was told there was nothing to worry about.

* * *

It was finally the end of the day. School was let out and Amy smiled as she walked out of the building,She was used to this life she had now. While she still fought evil forces and saved others from death,She felt her life was much more peaceful. She was happy with her current life and she didn't want anything to change.

As she walked down the old dirt path to her home,she received a call from Tails'. She had an ominous feeling in her stomach but sucked it up and chose to answer the call.

"Hello? Tails,what's up? You don't usually call at this time? Is something wrong?"

"Hi Amy,we just received some important readings. We..found Sonic."

Amy could feel her heart pumping and breaking at the same time when she heard those words.

"He's alive and he's going to be coming back to us. I thought you should know. I know Shadow was hiding it from you."

Amy could no longer feel anything in her legs,her body shaking.

"I..I have to go! Bye!"

She quickly hung up and when she tried to run,her legs wouldn't move and she fell to the ground. Her breathing and heart rate,picked up incredibly fast. Her heart felt like it was being stabbed over and over with a sharp yet rusty knife. Her mind was racing and she couldn't think straight: the memories that were torn and damaged were flashing in her eyes.

Tears began to fall from her eyes and she started to cry..even sob. She was weak and helpless. She had no idea what she needed to do.

Her Father was already racing down the path home when he found his daughter,stuck to the ground,having a full blown panic attack.

"Rosebud!"

She turned around hearing his voice. Her tears almost never ending and unstoppable.

"Fa..Father..he..he.."

Her Father scooped her up in her arms,holding her close to his body as he brought her home.

When she had a panic attack,she would lose control over most of her body,this was nothing new.

He opened the door with ease and placed his daughter on her bed.

"I know Rosebud..I know..It's going to be alright.."

"Father..You know that's not true..look at me! I'm a complete mess at just the mention of his name! How do you think I'm going to be alright!?"

"Amy. Listen to me. As much as I hate to say this,You will eventually have to get used to him again. He's one of the main components of our team."

"Well what if I don't want to?! He's the one who almost caused my death! He's the reason why most of my memories are broken!"

"You're not listening!..look if you get used to him once more,as a friend and not someone who hurt you,you will be able to fight alongside everyone. I know it won't be easy,but trust me when I say this. We're going to do what it takes to make things normal for you when he's here again.

You have to trust me on this. Otherwise...How we can expect you to fight when you're constantly afraid and scared of him? We need you Rosebud."

Amy knew her Father wouldn't budge. But how could she face him when she knows he will know who she is? She came up with a plan.

"Father..I have a request."

"Yes..? Anything Rosebud. What can I do?"

Amy stood up,finally calming down; grabbing a long black cloak from her closet,placing it on herself.

"I need to..not be myself for awhile. I don't want him to know who I am until I'm comfortable around him. When we're with the others. You and them need to pretend I'm not Amy."

"Rosebud..are you just telling me to lie for you?"

"As much as it hurts. Yes. It's the only way I'll feel safe for awhile."

"...Very well. But what do I tell him when he asks about you? That you're dead or something? That might break him!"

"He broke me once and look at me now. Besides I'm sure he'll get through it. I mean...we believed he was dead for the longest time."

Shadow stayed silent. He knew this was selfish of his daughter,but he just quietly nodded and agreed to her earnest request.

* * *

The readings were getting stronger and stronger by the day. Any day now,they would receive word that Sonic had returned to their world and their team. When that happens,everyone would pretend Amy was just simply a new recruit who was shy and always wore a black cloak to cover her features. Amy wouldn't be Amy for awhile. She would have to wear the school uniform hoodie for some time until everything was alright again.

Amy spent a lot of those nights,trying to remember what they once had but with no luck. Most of the time,she would end up with a pulsing headache from trying to remember those torn and lost memories. Other nights,she would just lay in her bed and stare at the ceiling blankly; wondering how things will be different,if anything will really change. If she would feel scared and run...or if she would be able to stand by his side once more.

The night where the readings were the strongest they've ever been. She stared out at the night sky from her window.

 _You're really out there..aren't you? It seems like every night you've drawn closer and closer to us again. But...why am I not afraid of you coming back? You broke me almost entirely...I almost died because of those words you told me...yet..I'm not afraid..I'm not worried...Why am I like this?_

* * *

Everyone received the same message the next morning. Sonic's GPS Location had been detected on their world and he was most likely going to descent there in less than 8 hours.

The day resumed just as normal with only one minor difference. Everyone went with the plan Amy came up with. They acted like she's been gone for ages. She wore her hoodie over her head the whole day. She attended class but felt like nothing was sinking in that day. She found herself staring out the classroom window and thinking about what would happen that evening.

Her appetite had decreased dramatically. She forced herself to eat breakfast but felt no urge to eat her lunch.

Soon,the school day ended; while other students were cheerfully running out of the school,ready to start their weekend. Amy just slowly walked out of the building,almost in a daze.

Her mind was filled with spinning thoughts and she didn't know how to clear her head.

She almost didn't realize her Father was calling out to her from his car.

"Rosebud!"

"O...oh..Right. Hi Father. Are we heading there early?"

Shadow let out a sigh,smiling gently towards his uneasy daughter.

"You know you don't have to go right? You can stay home and I can introduce you later.."

"n..No! It's fine. I need to get this over with anyway."

* * *

She sat at the meeting table with a blank expression,her cloak keeping her identity hidden.

She could hear the chatter of everyone around,they were all happy at the news of his soon return. She could feel her body shaking at the thought.

But all of her thoughts came to a stop when she heard the door open.

Turning around,there he stood; the man that almost broke her.

She forced herself to look away. Her head started to pulse and hurt more than ever before.

But,she could still hear everyone cheering and laughing,his voice was laughing and ringing out in a happy tone. Despite her fears,she couldn't help but smile to herself.

 _You're alive..You're safe and alive. Thank you for not dying...As much as I'm scared of you right now,I'm...somewhat happy you're here. That's a weird thought huh? I should be angry..but I can't bring myself to be..maybe things will be different...yeah..things will be different._

Sonic slowly brought his gaze towards the only unfamiliar person in the room. Their eyes locked,for the first time in 6 years. Amy could feel her heart pounding faster and faster in fear.

Sonic smiled and walked over to the new person.

"Hello? I'm guessing you're a new recruit huh? My name is Sonic!"

He held out his hand towards her,Amy tensed up and backed up in her chair slightly.

"There's no need to be afraid. I won't hurt you. Promise."

Much to her fear,she slowly reached out and shook his hand; feeling the warmth of his touch after so long.

"H...Hello..S..onic."

"There's your voice! ..ahem. Sorry. Anyways,what's your name?"

"S...Sophia.."

"Sophia huh? What a nice name! Anyways looking forward to working with you Sophia!"

Shadow decided to take initiative and talk in Amy's place.

"Forgive her..She has difficulty trusting others so easily. It took a long time before she trusted me,her own adoptive Father."

"You..a Father!?"

Shadow smiled and sighed.

"Yes..I'm a Father now. But..she may need some time before she warms up to you. Someone broke her trust a long time ago and well..she was downright terrified of the world when I took her under my wing."

Sonic smiled and kneeled down so he could be closer with "Sophia's" eye level. Amy could hardly believe his actions.

"Well. Sophia,I assure you,you can trust me. Even though..."

He looked down at the floor,as if he just remembered something really important.

"...Amy."

He stood up all of a sudden,regret covering his face.

"Where's Amy?"

Amy tensed up underneath her hood and everyone else looked downcast at the mention of her name.

"Where is she? Shouldn't she be here?"

Everyone remained silent.

Shadow decided to once again,take the lead.

"Sonic..I hate to say this but..she's gone.."

Sonic's face went from regret to grief.

"No...no..she can't be! No! Where the hell is she?!"

"...it hurts to say this but I'm telling the truth..she was.."

"What happened?! Please Shadow! I need to..I need to say I'm Sorry to her! I need to...! I need to see her again!"

"WOULD YOU SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH FOR ONCE!"

The whole room went silent. Amy couldn't believe the event unfolding in front of her.

Shadow took a moment to compose himself.

"...She...was..She was pushed off a cliff by Eggman himself...She landed straight into the sea.

We've tried to find her countless times but we could never find her body.."

Sonic's eyes were filled with tears,they overflowed and landed on the floor as he could only remain silent and crumple onto the ground.

As afraid as she was,Amy stood up and sat right next to Sonic on the floor and gently placed her hand on his back. He looked up to see their newest member rubbing his back and holding back her own tears.

"...I knew her too."

"You..did..?"

"Yeah...She wasn't the strongest fighter..but that's what she was..a fighter above all else. She taught me how to use my sword and taught me how to stand up tall. I didn't know her for very long...in fact..sometimes I..sat by the window..wondering if she would ever come back..I still think to this day..she's out there...just maybe.."

"..Sophia.."

"and..uh..part of me wants to believe that wherever she may be,whether it'd be here or the afterlife..she would have heard your apology by now.."

Sonic smiled and wiped his eyes.

"Geez...the first moment you see of me and I'm balling my eyes out. Not very leader like huh?"

"...She cried too..."

"Yeah..I know."

Sonic patted her head as he stood up.

"Thanks Sophia..You're pretty cool for a new recruit. She taught you a lot."

* * *

As the days rolled on,the training soon ensued.

And sure enough,Sonic ended up spending most of his time with their newest member.

He found himself talking to her whenever he was unsure about something,or if he needed just someone to talk to.

Amy on the other hand,felt herself growing more comfortable around him. She could smile and laugh again beside him. She felt safe beside him again. She felt that soon,she would explain everything to him soon and maybe..their relationship could begin the repair it needed.

One night,they were sitting on the rooftop of the base,underneath the light of the full moon.

"Hey Sophia..?"

"...yeah..?"

"This is going to sound weird but...have you ever fallen in love?"

Amy knew what this was about..he was going to talk about her again.

"...Sort of.."

"Ah..I see. Did it go ok?"

"No. Not at all."

"Wait..was that the one who.."

"..yeah.."

"I see..well...Amy was in love with me you know.."

"..I think she talked about that before."

"Did she?"

"...Yeah..she was very vague back then about it but I could piece things together."

"I see...well..as you probably figured out..I hurt her pretty badly before I left."

"...you said how you needed to apologize to her...was that it?"

"Yep..I said some pretty nasty things before I left..but..the truth is I didn't mean a single word..I was just frustrated I would have to leave for awhile and not know when I'd be able to come back."

"...So...you said those things out of frustration to her face and...then you left?"

"I know...the whole time I was fighting those forces outside of this world...I couldn't help but regret what I had done to her. I wanted to send her a message and tell her I was Sorry but..I wasn't able to reach anyone while I was out there...for awhile I was certain I would never come back."

Amy remained silent,holding back her tears.

"When I came back I was certain she'd be waiting in the base with a big warm hug and that'd I'd be able to...to..just..."

Amy couldn't take it anymore. She moved closer to him and gave him a gentle hug.

"...Sophia.."

"It's..ok..I know you're going to cry."

"...can I?"

Amy nodded and felt his arms wrap around her cloaked body as he began to sob.

As much as she wanted to say she was right there,She decided it wasn't the best time.

She stayed in his arms and rubbed his back as he continued to cry,she even allowed herself to shed a few tears as well.

After awhile,they both stopped crying and just stayed still.

Eventually Amy forced herself to pull away from his embrace and place her hands back into her lap.

"Sorry about that Sophia. That must have been weird for you."

"N-no. It was alright. It felt nice. Besides,I was crying too. So..I guess you can say I needed that. I haven't cried like that in a long time if you can believe that."

"..I'll believe you. Anyways,we should all be getting to bed."

Sonic stood up to leave and before he left,he turned towards her.

"By the way Sophia..?"

"Yes..?"

"...Your hugs were just as warm as hers was. Thank you."

He jumped off the roof and ran into the night as Amy sat there,with guilt and warmness in her heart.

* * *

The mission was going according to plan.

EH has launched an attack and Shadow,Sonic,Tails and 'Sophia' were assigned to take care of destroying EH's base of operations.

They were flying out on Tails' plane when...he launched a counter attack.

They didn't plan for this outcome.

As Amy watched this,she realized something.

 _If I dive down with my cloak on,it's going to get caught either EH's machine or a metal chunk flying about. I could get seriously hurt or even worse. But...he's here..and I haven't told him the truth. I wasn't planning on doing that today. But..if I don't do something..everyone is going to get hurt.._

Amy took a deep breath and gently untied the strings of her cloak as it billowed in the winds.

 _I have no choice. I'll have to explain later. Right now,I need to save everyone!_

Her cloak flew off her body just as Sonic turned around to see the woman he thought was gone.

"a...a.."

Amy turned towards him and gave a sad smile,with tears filling up her eyes.

"I'm So Sorry."

Before he could respond,she threw herself off the plane and fell straight down.

"AMY!"

As Sonic attempted to follow after her,Shadow grabbed his arm tightly.

"Shadow! She's falling! She's going to get hurt!"

"Calm. Down. This is her usual strategy."

While suspended in the air,Amy activated her wings. They glowed a light blue and began to stop her fall. With no hesitation,She unsheathed her sword and flew straight towards EH.

Sure enough,it didn't take long for her to take care of the problem and not even five minutes later, EH went flying off into the sky.

With the battle won,Amy stood in the sky. Realizing what happened. She revealed who she was,the fact that she was lying this whole time. Tears began to fill her eyes once again,and streaked her cheeks. She was scared. Scared of his reaction.

However,before she could fly away and be away from everyone: Her Wings ran out of energy and she began to fall again. She could feel her body dropping through the air incredibly fast.

Soon,her vision became blurry and she began to lose conscious.

Thankfully,Tails drove the plane in place so they could catch her.

When Sonic caught her in his arms,He didn't know how to feel.

 _Why...? Why the hell did you lie to me all this time? Why did you make such a risky move..?_

 _Were you afraid of facing me again? Were you afraid that things were going to be the same like it was in the past? You knew I wanted to see you again! and Yet..you kept hiding from me.._

 _You saw me breakdown over your disappearance and yet you didn't come out and tell me you were ok!_

 _Well..I'm no different am I? I ran from you for the longest time and even gave you a harsh goodbye. As much as I want to be angry at you and ask you questions...I can't do it._

 _I really can't. I just can't. Not when I've done worse. Much Worse._

"I think it's time you know the truth..Why she hid."

* * *

Amy slowly woke up to the calming darkness of her bedroom. As she tried to move,her right ankle hurt with a violent pain.

 _Did I..oh no.._

As she began to awaken further,she remembered what she did when she was last awake.

 _I...oh god..oh god no..I revealed myself! ...Crap..this is bad...how am I going to be able to face him now..?_

She began to feel her heart rate increasing and she began to breathe harder and harder.

Her hands were shaking as they held her sheets that were being dotted with tears.

Taking a deep breath,she curled up into a small ball and tried to calm herself down just as her Father walked into the room.

"You're awake Rosebud!"

Amy slowly lifted her tear streaked face to see her Father,smiling at relief that she was alive and awake.

"Father...did I..? Am I..?"

Her Father sat next to her and gently stroked her long hair.

"Yes..and yes. You did reveal yourself and yes,your ankle is injured pretty badly. The Doctor said you shouldn't put pressure on it for a five days. It's been two days since the incident."

"So..three days until I can walk again..."

"Yes. But even then we shouldn't let you fight with the team for another month."

"But!"

"No buts. You need rest and if you do strenuous activities like that,you could further damage your leg."

Amy sulked her head lower as her Father continued to stroke her long hair. She didn't want to be useless for a month. Plus..

"What about.."

"Ah..right..I explained everything to him and..at the time he was pretty frustrated at your actions..I'm sure he'll calm down soon."

"I..see.."

Her Father didn't know what else to say to calm her down. So he just kissed her on the forehead,tucked her in and left the room,hoping his daughter would be alright with the change.

 _...I wish it wasn't like this..._

* * *

 _It's been three days since I woke up again...it doesn't hurt anymore..I guess._

Amy was standing on her own two feet once again. She felt a slight sting of pain from her underused foot muscles,but she didn't feel like her ankle was going to snap in two.

She took a few practice steps. Then a few more. and a couple more. Until She felt confident walking once again. For the past three days,she was crawling to the bathroom and having her food brought into the room by Vanilla during the day; as she chose to look after her while her Father was busy working,despite Vanilla running her own dress shop. She was so relieved she could move once again. There was only so much laying in bed and using her phone that she could take.

She took a quick shower and afterwords,climbed into her bed once again. But as she was about to turn off her light for the evening,she noticed a familiar figure in the tree nearby her window.

 _Huh..? What is someone..? Wait..that's..._

It was Sonic's figure. Waiting outside her window,holding some kind of package with him.

A Sad smile could be seen on his muzzle.

 _I...I should have seen this coming.._

Amy with hesitance,slowly got out of bed and opened her window,letting the cool evening air seep into her bedroom.

"..H-Hey.."

"..Hey..May I come in?"

Amy nodded and moved out of the way as he jumped into the room. She could tell from his movements that this was just as scary for him as it was for her. After he landed safely in the room,she closed the window and turned towards him. She could feel her words becoming stuck her throat.

 _What do I say to him? 'Oh yeah Hi I'm alive and have always been there but was too afraid to face you so I wore a cloak and lied to you I'm sorry?'_

Amy gathered the courage and spoke up.

"Do you..want me to make you some tea or something..? I know we might be talking for a bit so it might help.."

Sonic nodded as he sat down at Amy's desk.

Amy silently went to her electric kettle and turned it on. When Sonic had first disappeared and Shadow had adopted her,she could barely get a good night's sleep,Shadow would always make her tea to calm her down. However,he eventually decided to get a kettle for her room so she could always make it when she was nervous or wide awake before going to bed.

Handing Sonic a mug full of lemon and honey tea,she eventually sat down on her bed,holding a mug as well.

"So..Shadow explained everything to me.."

"Yeah...I heard when I woke up.."

"..How long have you been awake?"

"About three days now..I can walk fine if you're going to ask..."

"O-oh! Y-yeah..I was..does it hurt..?"

Amy nodded,gently gripping her mug. Inside she was close to bursting into tears.

"I see..so.."

Amy could see the question coming from a mile away.

"..Why did you do this? Why did you come up with such a big lie for me?"

Amy's eyes began to sting with the threat of tears,she did her best to hold them back.

"I...I..."

She could feel herself shaking.

"I..I..was afraid.."

"Afraid...?"

"I was afraid of how you would treat me after what you did back then...you..you..have no idea what I went through when you left!"

Her emotions overflowed and she began to let her tears fall. She felt weak and helpless as she cried in front of him.

"..I...I...I was..close to dying because of what happened! I..I...I!"

She could barely control her sobs and she placed her mug on her night stand and cover her face with her hands.

Sonic placed his mug on the desk and slowly approached her.

 _I did this..I hurt her in ways beyond belief..she almost.._

He hesitated but slowly wrapped his arms around her smaller body and squeezed her tight.

"...?"

He could feel his tears forming in his eyes as he spoke,his voice cracking.

"..I'm..I'm so Sorry..I can't believe I did that to you...All this time..I wanted to...I just wanted to.."

His voice slowly gave out as he began to cry alongside Amy.

"..I...wanted to see you again so many times but I couldn't get back no matter how hard I tried! and now look at you! I've made you afraid to even face me as yourself and you're hurt and broken because of me! I'm Sorry!"

He continued to sob as he spoke,along making Amy's tears flow even more.

Crying her own tears,she slowly wrapped her arms around his body and pulled him closer.

He was shocked to find her holding him but quickly continued to sob alongside her.

They cried for what seemed like hours,holding onto each other like it was the last thing they could ever do with their lives. It was almost like they were communicating all the feelings they couldn't through their tears.

Eventually they both stopped crying,and just stayed in each other's arms for some time.

"..A-Ames?"

Her old nickname. One that he would use whenever they were alone together back in the old days.

"..yes.?"

"..Can you forgive me for what I've done..?"

Amy slowly pulled away from his body and looked directly into his eyes.

"...I'm Sorry..I can't...not fully yet..I still need to figure out how to trust you..There's a part of me that wants to say I fully forgive you..but..I just can't..not right now.."

Sonic slowly brushed her hair away from her face and held her cheek gently.

"...I can accept that for now..But will you still..be my friend..?"

Amy smiled sheepishly and nodded. She still couldn't believe this happened.

"Oh! One more thing!"

Sonic quickly turned around and gave Amy the package he brought with him. Inside was the cloak she was always wearing,it was torn but fixed with clumsy stitching.

" I know you might not be wearing it as much anymore but I decided to fix it up for you!...I'm..not that good at sewing though..."

Amy smiled and held it close to her chest.

"Thank you.."

Smiling,She gave Sonic another hug. Knowing she didn't have anymore words that needed to be said for that moment.

* * *

May 22nd 3:00 PM 20XX

The sky was dyed pitch black,an ominous creature stood upon the earth,wrecking havoc among the citizens. Everyone in the team was brutally injured. Even Sonic. The only one who could stand on her two feet was Amy; but it was just barely.

 _This is no good...if this continues...our world will be destroyed..what do I do...I'm the only one who can keep fighting like this..!_

 _I should..use them..shouldn't I...?! I mean...I need to do it to save everyone but.._

She remembered what happened,the day she was supposed to go to heaven: when the current goddess of death and reincarnation passed her powers to her.

" _Dear Vessel...soon you will have a great evil to defeat...once you use the ultimate power..you will ascend to godhood and take my place.."_

 _..._

 _..._

 _._

 _I will die if I use the chaos emeralds. I've known this for a long time. My body is much more frail than the others who can use them. The power coursing through my body will be enough to kill me. Even my Father knew this to some extent...But..what choice do I have?_

She stood up tall,raised her arms to begin the ritual of ultimate power.

Among the noises of the power going through her body,she could hear her friends crying out to her. They were begging her to stop,that she was going to die if she did this. She could feel her tears flowing over her cheeks as she felt her wings growing.

Her wings grew larger and larger as her body emitted a gentle golden glow,it was much more soothing than everyone else's super form. Her clothing transitioned from her typical battle attire to a white dress,one that resembled the angels from legend. Her sword morphed and became a much stronger weapon,something almost holy.

She turned towards all of her friends,many of them were teary eyed and still begging her to not take that action. She simply gave them all a sad smile.

"I'm...I'm so sorry everyone. Please forgive me."

With those last words,she spread her wings as wide as they could go and launched herself into the dark ominous sky. With every breath she took,she felt her heart aching in pain.

She fought as hard as she could. Not giving up,no matter how much she was hit,she continued to fight. She had a world to protect. She had friends to protect. She had a family to protect.

and..

..

...

..

 _I have someone I love that I have to protect!_

With every slash she took at the creature,she could feel it was growing weaker and weaker.

She even felt the creature land a heavy blow against her right leg. But she kept fighting.

With one final slash and a final cry,she defeated the creature.

The creature faded into mist and the sky began to clear up once again.

She smiled,the battle was finally won...but she...

With her powers fading,she quickly brought herself towards everyone else.

As soon as she landed near everyone,her holy form faded and she could no longer hold herself up.

Sonic caught her quickly as she fell. But she didn't get up like she usually did.

He could feel her strength fleeing her body almost like water in a hand.

She could barely hear his voice calling out to her. She lay almost perfectly still in his arms as he sat on the ground.

She could feel her breath becoming faint and her heart rate decreasing.

Her vision was slowly disappearing,but she could still see the tears flowing out of his eyes and falling on her face.

With the last of her strength,she smiled and moved her arm.

She first pointed at her closed eye.

Then her heart.

and finally..at him...

Before he could figure out what she meant,her arm fell still against her side and she took her final breath. She could feel herself leaving her body and She was no longer on the same pane as everyone else.

She saw golden stairs appear that stretched into the sky above. It was time. She was to ascend to godhood and take her place. She turned towards her friends. Broken over her death and the man she loved,sobbing over her now dead body.

With her own strength,she realized she knew how to send the powers to another body and use them to her advantage. She could return to her world and live as a simple person with mortality.

What would she do..?

* * *

This is where the player would decide her fate.

Choose Godhood

Choose Life [Only Available if Player completes all side quests before final battle]

* * *

 **Ending 1: Responsibility**

She knew avoiding her death was impossible.

Besides,She knew this was her fate since her first death. To guide others when they die,to their new life,to their new bodies. She took a step onto the stairs and didn't look back.

As her tears flowed over her cheeks once more,her clothing morphed into that of a goddess' robe. A flowing white dress decorated with gold accessories and details.

Once she reached the top,she was greeted by the gods once more and welcomed.

As the Goddess of Death and Reincarnation.

* * *

 **Ending 2: Life**

She didn't want to die. If she had a choice to stay alive and abandon her godhood,then she was going to take the risk. She didn't want to leave everyone if she had the option to survive and greet them with a smile once more.

With all the strength in her soul,she threw as much power as she could towards her worldly body alongside tossing her other powers into the air,for it to find another host. Where ever they may be. She knew it was selfish. She was being Selfish. But it was time for her to be selfish.

She smiled. She would return to everyone if this went right. She walked towards her body and placed herself back inside. Closing her eyes and praying that she would return to her friends and family once more.

 _...I'm breathing...I can feel my heartbeat...Am I...alive..? Did I do it..?_

 _Wait..I can hear them! I can hear their voices again! My leg...it hurts...It's broken for sure...I'll tell them to be careful._

She slowly opened her eyes to see Sonic's face once more; still holding her body and crying for her death. She cringed,knowing the pain she might feel once she reveals herself to be alive.

As She slowly raised her arm; that was crying in pain,she could hear the gasps of relief from her friends. She gently placed her hand against his cheek,much to his surprise. She smiled when he opened his eyes once more.

"H-...Hi...Sorry I died again..."

He was shocked at first,the tears flowing out of his eyes as he stared blankly at her.

His shock slowly dissolved and he held her close as he smiled in relief.

"...W-...Welcome back...Ames."

"Be careful of my right leg ok? That creature broke it during the battle."

As tears flowed all around,she was more certain of anything in the world.

She didn't regret giving up godhood to be with the people she loved once again.

She was alive and with the people who cared about her.

She was home.


	2. Side Story One:Recovery

**This Side Story takes place after Ending 2: Life,an Epilogue if you will.**

* * *

June 11th 20XX - Hospital: Floor 5

 _Doctor's Notes_

 _The Patient Amy Rose appears to be making an excellent recovery. Her Cast has been officially removed and She has begun rehabilitation for her leg. She stated she does feel pain when she is standing but She feels no pain when she is sitting or lying down. She is expected to make a good recovery within a week or less._

* * *

Gripping tightly to training pole,Amy begun to pull herself across the training room; her right leg aching in pain.

"That's it ,Take your time."

 _Ouch...Ouch...Ouch! I know this was going to hurt but why the hell does this hurt...!_

"Don't give up Ames!"

"You're doing great Rosebud! Keep it up!"

She looked up towards the side of the room,where Sonic and Shadow sat on the bench,watching over her rehabilitation. They have been by her side since she was admitted to the hospital;keeping her company during those slow going days. She sustained several injuries during that final battle but her right leg was the worst.

 _Thanks guys...I'll be walking in no time...even though this hurts like a mothe-_

Her thoughts stopped when she looked at Sonic once more,remembering the moment she was fully awake and aware since that battle.

" _I'm glad to see you're doing alright Ames,I mean- The Doctor said you broke your leg in two places!"_

" _Ehehehe..Yeah..It hurts like hell but I'm alive that's for sure!"_

 _We both were in my hospital room. I had just underwent surgery to heal a majority of my injuries and to attempt to put my leg into place._

 _Sonic had come to visit me and check up on me..but he had another purpose in mind._

" _So.. that gesture you made before you died...You meant what I thought you meant right..?"_

 _He wanted to know what I meant by the gesture I made to towards him before I died. It was my way of saying 'I love you' because I couldn't bring myself to speak and I didn't want to die without regrets. But..that didn't mean I wanted to start a relationship with him right out of the gate._

" _Yeah...It's exactly what you thought...I did say that.."_

" _So..uh..does this mean..?"_

" _N-No..not exactly."_

" _...?"_

" _I'm Sorry Sonic,but I'm not exactly ready to start a relationship with you. I...I just said that so I didn't die with a regret. It's true. I have feelings for you but I'm...I'm uneasy about them. It's almost like I'm not sure if I truly love you or if it's another silly crush. I still need time to think about it."_

 _He stayed silent for a good minute. I know it probably hurt to hear that but I wasn't ready. But he pulled up his head and gave me a gentle smile._

" _I understand. But..once you understand them..please tell me..I can wait for as long as it takes..trust me."_

" _Wow. The fastest thing alive is willing to wait for me? Seems like a dream or something honestly. You sure you didn't take too heavy a blow during that last fight?"_

" _Hehe..Nah I honestly mean it."_

 _He gave me the biggest hug I have ever felt from him._

Amy snapped back to reality and continued her training. She only know it could go up from here.

* * *

After only a week of training she was able to walk around the hospital with no trouble. Even do her usual battle moves and jumps. She was able to stand on her two feet with no more pain. There was one final test the Doctor wanted Amy to do before she was allowed to leave. It was a running test. She would need to run across the whole training room from one end to the other with no break in between to ensure that she would be alright to go back into the fray and regular life. However there was a surprise she didn't expect.

"Alright . We've discussed this test several times but we have added an additional motivator."

"Additional Motivator? What? Are you going to tape something to my head? I'm not a dog you know."

"Oh! Haha...No no . We have asked one of your friends to stand at the other end to cheer you on."

Amy turned to find Sonic leaning against the other end's wall.

"Sonic!? You're.."

"-going to cheer you on to make it through the test? Yep!"

She smiled and took her place at the starting line. She looked at his face once more.

"You're not going to run away, are you?"

He smiled and opened his arms wide.

"Not anymore!"

Amy took off and ran as fast as she could. No longer feeling pain in her leg. No longer feeling pain in her chest. The only feeling she had inside,was happiness.

"She passed the halfway mark with record time,You have a strong daughter you know."

"I know..She's gone through so much. I'm honestly really proud of her."

"You adopted her,correct?"

"Yeah..honestly I don't know what I was thinking at the time. I didn't know how to be a Father,take care of a child and..listen to others feelings."

Shadow looked up and saw his daughter's smiling face as she continued to run.

"But..I did it for her. Everything just felt right when I tried to do those things for her when she needed it most. I'm not a perfect Father,sometimes I get mad and frustrated when she doesn't take care of herself. But,I still care about my kid. "

Shadow smiled as he watched his daughter finish the test with no trouble and throw herself into Sonic's arms. The one she no doubt loved more than anything in the world.

Amy snuggled into his arms,happy and tired she completed the test.

She was dizzy and out of breath as she lifted her head to look into his eyes.

"ha...Hah...Did you see that?"

Sonic petted her hair as he smiled.

"Yeah! You friggin' did it!"

They stayed in each others' arms smiling. The tests and the time spent in the hospital would be over. Amy would return to her life with everyone else.

It wasn't until Shadow coughed purposefully that the two separated.

"Well ,you've healed nicely and you've aced every single test. You're free to go home."

She smiled brightly.

 _This is it. I'm going home! I can see everyone!_

"I packed all your bags Rosebud. I'll handle your checkout."

As all of them walked out the training room,Shadow turned to Sonic.

"I'll..trust that you see her home."

"Y-...Yes Sir!"

With a Salute,Sonic picked up Amy bridal style and starting running out of the hospital.

"W-wha?! Where?!"

"We're going home now! It's better to go the faster way right?"

Amy let out a laugh as he continued to run. It has been a long time since they did this.

 _I'm going home..but I already feel at home like this._

 _Thank you..Someday..I'll be more certain of my feelings.._

 _I promise._


	3. Side Story Two: A Goddess' Regret

**The following Side Story takes place after Ending 1: Responsibility, an epilogue if you will.**

* * *

Everyday is like a chore. I wake up in the same place and go to the exact same place. My surroundings while beautiful,only remind me of where I am and where I'm not.

There are many gods and goddesses who respect me and give me praise for my work but it doesn't change the way I feel.

At the time of my death,I believed it was the best that I took the responsibility handed to me. It's been at least a year since that day,maybe even more but at times,I wish I didn't give in so easily.

It does give me pride that I can help those who die,move on to their next life but..what I wouldn't give to be a normal mortal among everyone once again.

What I wouldn't give to smile and laugh with them.

What I wouldn't give to fight alongside them.

What ..I wouldn't give to see the person I loved again.

While I confessed my feelings before I passed away,at the time I was still unsure about them. But now,more than anything; I know that my feelings are true and strong. Now..I can't return to them,I'm in a place that they might never reach. The only time I'll be able to see them again is when they...when they...

Whenever I miss them,I look into this pool of water in my section of the gods palace. This pool of water allows me to look into my old world and check on my friends and family. The first few months were brutal,I could never forget the sadness they had on their faces. My heart broken at every fallen tear. I wanted to throw myself into the water and return to them to stop their pain..but..all I can do is reach my hand in and touch them. They'll only feel a breeze so they won't even know I'm there trying to make them smile again. It hurts.

I spent so many nights crying in my bedroom. Even though I can see the same night sky as everyone on my ceiling and my bed is comfortable,it feels like I'm wrapped in chains and I can never reach out to touch the same air as them. It's been at least a year and I still can't help but cry.

I want to return to everyone,but a goddess can never return to the land of living. Not unless there are very powerful forces in work. But there would be no way I could get those powerful forces to work in my favor.

* * *

It was another day. The same greetings and the same surroundings were throw at me as I made my way to my water pool. I wanted to see him once again,more than anything I wanted to know how he was doing.

I concentrated as hard as I could until I could see things clearly. He was at my grave; holding a bouquet of roses. My eyes began to water as I watched him kneel down and place the roses on my grave. I brought my view closer,almost as if though I was sitting right in front of him.

I listened to his words the best I could.

"Hey Ames..It's been 3 years already huh?"

 _Three years..that's how long I've been here._

"I know you might not be able to hear me or see me but I wanted to come visit you again."

 _But I can. I can hear every word you're saying and I can see you! You visited more than once?_

"I hope you're doing alright in heaven,everyone misses you. I miss you so much."

 _I miss you too. and asides from my crying,I'm doing alright._

"Listen,there was something you did before you died. I have a feeling I know what you were trying to say. I feel the same about you,I've felt that way for a long time now."

 _He...oh..._

He moved his hand towards his eye,then towards his hand and finally pointed at my grave.

A simple,'I love you'.

"and I meant every word I did just now. I pray that you heard me"

 _I did! I did! I heard you!_

I smiled,he needed a response,right? I reach my hand into the water and placed my finger just underneath his eye. He was surprised by the sudden wind. I then placed my hand on his heart and finally,I blew some wind his way. He was shocked for a little bit but it seemed like he understood what happened after awhile.

"Ehehe..that was you Ames huh? If so..thank you.."

His eyes were filling with tears but he was still smiling.

"..Ames? If you can still hear and see me.."

He raised his hand almost as if he was holding it out for me.

"Can you hold my hand?"

I smiled and reached my hand in once again. I held his hand once again. It felt so warm and soft.

It seemed like he could feel the wind against his hand.

"Thank you."

While the sadness in my heart could be unbearable at times. Moments like this reminded me dearly,that I'm still not separated from everyone. We are connected by the same sky.

I will continue to watch over them.

and when the day comes that I have to take care of them like all other mortals,I will tell them how sorry I am.


	4. Side Story Three:New yet Different

**The following side story takes place close to the ending of the original story. Before the major event happens.**

 **It references a different fanfiction but I will leave it to the reader to figure out the little easter egg.**

* * *

The sound of typing could be heard in Amy's bedroom. Her room was messy and slightly in disarray but she could care less. She had a deadline to meet and she was nearly complete in her task. Her long hair was tied up in a high ponytail and her outfit..could be better.

 _Alright...almost done..._

and with a final type,she was complete!

"I'm done! Yes!"

"Congrats Ames!"

Amy quickly turned around and stood up defensively to see Sonic standing by her window.

"What the hell are you doing here!?"

"..Your window was open so I let myself in."

 _Oh right...I was airing out my room._

"Your room looks like a wreck. What happened?"

"Final Assignment Stuff. Rouge always wants me to finish early in case something happens and I can't get it done alongside the other students. Being a fighter puts me at risk you know?"

Sonic sat down on her bed,her sheets crumpled into a ball.

"Yeah,I see what she means. She wants you to be able to graduate on time."

Amy smiled as she closed the window and went to clean up a little.

"She's always been concerned about me..ever since my mental health took a decline,she's always took the extra step to make sure school wouldn't be too stressful for me..even if it means doing assignments and early tests during summer."

They both let out a laugh. It's been awhile since they hung out in Amy's room like this. The last time was when he had just found out that she was alive all along.

"Ha..Anyways what was this final assignment?"

After she finished cleaning and she went over to her laptop and opened up her assignment,which was already submitted online.

"Care to see some of it?"

He smiled and sat next to her using the spare chair she had in her room.

"An essay?"

"Yeah..in English we have to write how we've improved in the past few years,basically every change we went through in high school."

Sonic chuckled as he scrolled through the essay.

"Makes sense,but you probably had way more to write about huh?"

"Y-yeah..I guess."

He stopped at a certain section to read it.

 _This year wasn't my easiest year to say the least. At first things were going smoothly,but I hit a rough patch in March. I somehow got through it and I even learnt how to forgive someone who hurt me immensely. Nowadays,we're actually good friends. My mental health is getting much better and I've even learnt how to control my panic attacks to an extent. I still get them but I rarely get overwhelming ones. I even learnt how to embrace the way I look these days; I've always had a small self-image issue since I was younger but I'm slowly learning to appreciate how I look and act._

Amy could feel her cheeks becoming red,this paragraph was about these past few months.

"Huh. You didn't tell me you finally forgave me. When did this happen?"

At his comical tone,She couldn't help but laugh a little.

"I dunno,this assignment made me do a lot of reflecting and I realized that I forgave you awhile ago. It just happened somehow. But..Yeah..I forgive you now."

Before she could say another word,she found herself in the tightest hug she could imagine.

One that she could barely breathe in.

"Thank you...You have no idea how relieved I am."

"Yeah yeah..now can you let me go..? I can't breathe!"

Sonic quickly let her go at her request,smiling at her.

Before they could say anything,she heard her email on her laptop.

 _There's no way that's Rouge,She's never awake at this hour._

She opened her email to find,an annoyance.

"Ugh..Not this again.."

"What's wrong?"

 _Subject Line: Heyyyy! I have my new fanfic ready!_

 _Hi Amy! How are you? I hope you're doing well and all that! Anyways I wrote a new Sonamy fanfic and I would be sooooo happy if you read it!_

 _Hugs and smoooches from your #1 Fan!_

"This girl again..Ever since she got hackers to find out my email,she's been spamming me for months.."

"Can't you just block her?"

"I wish I could..but she knows my email,she could just make a new account and do this all over again. It's just a pain in the ass."

"..Anyways she's a writer? What's Sonamy anyway?"

"Think about what you just asked."

They stayed silent for a moment. With no response,Amy sighed and turned towards him.

"Ok..let me put it bluntly. Sonamy is the ship name for us. They're taking both of our names and putting them together to say that they ship us. Like they want us to get into a relationship or something like that."

His face quickly turned red at hearing her explanation.

"Yep..pretty embarrassing right? Anyways,this girl isn't even the one writing these stories. Just taking her text and putting it into a search engine takes me to a different website and a different writer who posted it years ago. She's just a crazed fangirl ya know?"

"That's seriously messed up."

"Yeah..I always read them anyway. They're super embarrassing half the time but they're still well written stories and I enjoy reading them..you get what I mean?"

"Yeah..I kinda get it. You're curious what stories they came up with so you read it for |||||||| and giggles."

"Woah. Language there."

"Anyways Wanna read it together? We can make a night out of it you know?"

Amy sighed and got up from her chair.

"Sure,I don't see why not. I'll go get a snack."

Amy walked down the stairs to find her father stuffing his face with a swiss roll.

"Father! I thought you were starting your diet today!"

Shadow quickly stuffed away the sweet treat and wiped his mouth.

"Rosebud! What a surprise! I thought you had an assignment!"

Amy sighed as she started to make popcorn in the microwave.

"I did. I just finished and Sonic's over. We're gonna read some fanfictions for a bit. Sorry for the noise in advance."

"...You and him..alone in your bedroom..?"

"Yes.? What about it? We're just reading?"

"My dear Rosebud. You have no idea what men think when they're alone with a girl such as yourself. He could..take advantage of you."

"Father relax! You know very well Sonic is not that kind of guy. And plus He doesn't see me that way. You need to let your dad radar chill a bit for once."

"I know..just keep your door open and scream if you need me...I'm not opposed to breaking part of our house to keep you safe."

Amy poured the popcorn into a large bowl and starting heading up stair, ignoring her Father's nonsensical speech.

Entering her room,she found Sonic reading ahead.

"h..Hey! You read ahead of me!"

"Sorry! You were taking awhile and I was curious!"

She sighed and placed the bowl on her desk,sat down and started scrolling back up to the top.

"At least let me catch up."

* * *

They finished the story in less than 30 minutes.

"Well...that was..a read"

"Yeah,it seemed like it was a happy ending. Do you even sing?"

"Ehehe..a little when I feel like it."

"I would love to hear it someday honestly. I've never heard it after all."

Sonic rubbed in neck in embarrassment.

"O-only if you sing with me."

"Oh come on,you know I can't sing"

"Are you kidding? I've heard it! It's non offensive and it's pleasing to the ears. If we lived in a different peaceful world,you could have been idol hehe."

Amy blushed and looked towards her laptop once again.

"Ehn. Anyways it was actually not that bad. It's an interesting tale to say the least. I'm surprised someone could come up with this idea. But then again Tales like N*er exist."

"Yeah..that timeline is just plain confusing."

They stayed silent before bursting into laughter.

They were casually talking about a story that was about them becoming a couple and falling in love.

It was odd but then again,their experience together wasn't a normal friendship.

They faced death together and had to go through a rough patch.

But they knew one thing above all else.

They were still friends and they could laugh together and get along like the old days.

Even though,one of them hoped they could become something more.


	5. Side Story Four: The Prologue

**The following story is the prologue to all events in the story,this is essentially what happened in the 6 years of Sonic's absence.**

 **This Side Story contains Strong Elements of Depression,Suicide,Anxiety and Self harm.**

 **Reader Discretion is advised.**

* * *

Everything was flipped on Amy's head. The reality she once thought was real was shattered. The future she once believed she could have, was torn into pieces as easily as paper. Nothing made sense to her anymore.

The event was only a few hours ago but the pain only continued to grow. Especially after finding out that Sonic left their world,and they wouldn't know when they would see him again or if he would ever return. Amy sat on the floor of her bedroom,feeling like a broken doll that was pushed off a five-story building. Her heart felt like it was being stabbed with a rusty knife over and over.

She..broke.

* * *

A month passed and Amy hadn't recovered. She almost never left her house,she barely ate and She didn't keep in touch with everyone else,despite the messages blowing up her phone. Her arms and legs were covered in scars that were inflicted by her own will. A foolish and reckless attempt to drown the pain she was feeling inside.

Over those weeks,she began to believe her life had no meaning. That she was a waste of space. An unwanted person.

 _If I was gone,nothing would change. Everyone would still be happy and the world would stay the same...heck it might be better off without me being here._

Those thoughts constantly plagued her mind. Eventually,She decided it was time to take action. To end the suffering she endured. There was no sign of him coming back and she could no longer take the hurt. She was scared,she didn't want to die but she didn't want to suffer any longer than she needed to.

Through teary and blurred vision,she pulled herself to find a notepad and a pen.

Sitting down at her kitchen table,she began to write,as her tears dotted the page.

 _Dear Everyone,_

 _When you find this letter,it will be likely I've passed away. I could no longer take the pain of living a life where there is nothing but suffering and pain awaiting me. My worth on this world is close to nothing. Honestly,I believe you'll all be better off without me._

 _Please do not cry for my death,that is all I wish for. I understand if you will want to bury my body and have a ceremony. If you wish to find my body,it will be in the forest nearby my house._

 _I understand if you're upset with me and you're angry with me. But this is the only thing I can do now. Everyday has been nothing but torture. I've been exposed to how worthless I really am._

 _Cream: Please stay strong for me. I know you must be heartbroken but believe me when I say this,you mean so much to me. I care about you as if you were my family. Live your life the best you can without me by your side._

 _Tails: Please continue doing your best as the leader of our team. I'm sorry I won't be there to fight alongside you all. You have a bright future and I know you know how to achieve it._

 _Knuckles: Do not wreck the base when you read this. I'll miss the talks we would have._

 _Rouge: I'm Sorry. Please stay strong and plan the ceremony if need be. I leave the distribution of my property to you._

 _Shadow: I didn't know you very well but I believe you have some good left in you. Use it to make this world a better place. I know if you have a child someday,you would take care of them the best you could._

 _Good bye and I'm Sorry._

 _Amy Rose._

Quietly placing the letter in an envelope and putting the hood of her sweater of her head. She stepped outside for the first time in a long time. She was aware that there was going to be a meeting in the base tonight. Everyone would see the letter she wrote.

When she arrived at the base,she gently placed the letter on the table and quickly left,not looking back.

As the hours passed,She packed up all of her things in boxes and placed cloths over all the furniture in her house,so they won't be damaged when Rouge decides who gets what items.

It was roughly around the time of the meeting when she was heading to the forest,

rope slung over her arm,tears in her eyes and toxic thoughts clouding her mind.

Once she found a strong enough tree,she began to make the noose. Simple enough.

She slowly began tying the rope to the tree when she heard someone call her name.

Before she could take her life,she saw the rope cut in half before her very eyes.

"...What the hell were you thinking?"

Standing before her was none other than Shadow,gripping the letter in his left hand; a look of anger covering his face.

"Do you realize what you could have done to everyone!? We already lost one member! We're not going to lose another one! I don't care about the fact you feel worthless and you want to die! If that's the case why didn't you ask someone for help?! How stupid do you have to be that everyone would be fine with your death!? No one wants to lose you for |||||||||| sake!"

There was a tone in his voice. Something that sounded like he almost cared if Amy died.

She tried to speak but found herself falling to the forest floor crying.

Shadow calmed down and rubbed Amy's back,something she'd never thought she feel from him.

"For now,let's get you to the hospital."

He gently picked up her scarred and broken body,and carried her to the nearby hospital.

* * *

Another month passed. Amy was admitted out of the hospital and forced by Shadow to live with him until he was sure she wouldn't take those measures again. She was in no state to care for herself. She essentially was nothing more than a depressed,suicidal child that needed someone to look after her. He started by getting her to see a counselor. It was helpful but her mental health barely improved after a few meetings.

Then he remembered what she felt before she took drastic measures. Worthless.

He came up with an idea. He decided to take her under his wing and train her to become a better fighter. His idea was that if she became a better fighter and had something to look forward to everyday,she would have a better opinion of herself and would no longer see herself as something worthless.

As the months went on with the training,it seemed to work. Day by day she became more animated in her expressions,more alive. She was even becoming better at fighting,she would be a valuable asset to the team. The only problem was,she was scared to use her hammer,especially since how many memories with Sonic were harbored within it.

To remedy this,Shadow presented her with a sword. A weapon that would make her someone new.

It worked. She was even better with a sword then she was with a hammer. She even was a challenge to Shadow sometimes.

She soon found herself smiling at dinner,at the little things and at life in general.

...

A Year had passed. A full year. Amy still found herself having panic attacks and repeating her depressive habits but she had improved quite a bit. and..

Shadow had grown attached to her. He remembered what she had said about him in her letter and he decided to take action on it.

He adopted Amy Rose as his child. He decided it would be the best decision.

She more than happy to have a father once again.

When she was a young child,she found her hometown being attacked by Eggman's forces.

Her birth Father ordered her to run and not look back. She never saw him again after that.

Everyday was new,he found himself taking pictures while she was training to post online with captions like "I'm such a proud Father.".

She found herself celebrating Father's day for the first time in a long time.

It wasn't long before they were a strong and supportive family unit.

* * *

It was only a year after Amy was adopted that tragedy caught up to her once more.

It was a regular mission like no other. However,just as the mission was ending; a machine that was being destroyed,launched a final bullet; which hit Amy on the side of the head. The shock of the impact knocked her out cold and soon,she began to die on the battlefield.

As soon as Shadow found his daughter,cold and near death on the ground; he grabbed hold of her body and used chaos control to get her to the hospital as soon as possible: breaking his own personal rule about using those powers.

The doctors were doing their best to keep her alive,with no hope in sight.

On her deathbed,Shadow found himself clutching to his daughter's hand. Wanting for her to remain alive,for he had put too much effort into her recovery for it to end like this. He wanted her to live a long and happy life,away from the strife and suffering she had already faced.

Amy on the other hand,found herself in a heavenly area; being met by several beings that could only be described as Gods. One of them approached her slowly,placing their hand on her cheek,whispering words that would hold great relevance.

They declared that it wasn't time for her to die and that she needed to live above all else. She wasn't ready to enter heaven and leave the land of the living.

As a sign of her overcoming death,she was granted the gift of the angels. Wings. But as she was a mortal returning from heaven,they were transparent and had limited use at a given time.

When she re-awakened,she found herself in the hospital with her Father holding her hand. Almost as if though he was keeping her from leaving to heaven. The look of relief on both of their faces couldn't be described.

* * *

As the months went on,Amy found herself unable to remember a lot of details about some of her memories. In particular,she couldn't remember a majority of the memories she shared with Sonic. All she could remember was often static or sometimes nothing at all. All she could remember of him clearly,was the day he left. Even worse,when she did try to remember,she would often get skull crushing headaches or even panic attacks.

Shadow tried to explain some of them to the best of his ability to lessen his daughter's suffering but to no avail. He often wasn't around when the memories occured.

All he could do was simply keep his daughter safe and try to make her happy.

* * *

After a couple years,Amy found herself enrolled in the local high school. Shadow insisted that She went so she could have some semblance of a normal life,rather than the life of a warrior.

At first,she found the environment nerve wracking,but eventually found herself enjoying it. She enjoyed learning about new things and having new experiences. While she wasn't the most popular student,she still found herself surrounded by new friends and acquaintances.

Some mistreated her due to her past,but she tried her best to stay strong and ignore them.

Some often enjoyed talking with her and hanging out with her in after school activities.

Some even confessed their love to her.

But,she often rejected them; not just because she often didn't know them personally and had no feelings for them but..her last experience in love left her scarred in a way where she was afraid to love another like she did before.

* * *

It was only a year after that when Rouge began teaching in her high school. She would often manipulate her duties as a teacher to make sure that Amy was in all of her classes in order to give Amy the support she still needed. Amy still struggled with her mental health and sometimes it would slow her down compared to the other students. She managed to pass her first year but only barely and even hurting her own mental health at the rushed pace.

So Rouge would often extend deadlines and give Amy assignments early to make sure she could keep up with everyone else.

Having Rouge there was a breath of fresh air for Amy and she enjoyed having her as a teacher. As teasing as she could be,she was an excellent teacher and was able to be strict even.

One of Amy's fondest memories is when Rouge decided that the class would hold a Musical Showcase for the whole school as a final assignment in the drama unit.

Rouge was very confident in Amy's singing skills and casted her the most emotional song in the music set. 'Hopelessly Devoted to You'

At times,Amy found the lyrics hard to sing; especially considering how hard it hit home with her past...at least the bits and pieces she could remember. She often asked Rouge why she gave her that particular song and Rouge stated that sometimes singing about repressed emotions can set them free and relive the singer of the burden. She wanted her to overcome the past so she could be essentially set free and be able to choose her own path,her own future without anything holding her down.

With that mindset,Amy continued to practice and learn the song; putting her own emotions in every performance. She did cry a lot in the beginning,even sobbed from thinking about some of her past.

But when the night of the show occured,Amy found herself singing clearly and using her own emotions in her vocals. She wasn't crying as she sung,the emotion was there but she found herself embracing it as she sang. She overcame those emotions in that act. There was not a dry eye in that audience that night.

* * *

Before long,She found herself facing her senior year. She was proud of herself that she faced so much and that she was still alive after everything.

She was excited to see the future that awaited her.

But one thought always plagued her mind.

...

..

..

..

..

.

 _Would...he ever be back?_

 _What would happen if he came back..?_


End file.
